


Day At The Beach

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Genderbending, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Glynda spends the day at the beach, seducing one of her students, Joan Arc.





	1. Chapter 1

A smile spread across Glynda Goodwitch’s face as she sat on a towel in the sand, happy to be able to spend time at the beach after spending so much time around her students. “Who would’ve thought that today would turn out like this? Water that isn’t too hot or cold, a nice and cool breeze, and almost no one in sight.” However, that didn’t stop the teacher from seeing one of her students, Joan Arc, walking through the sand in a gold and white bikini, leaving almost nothing to the imagination when she dove into the water. “Looking good out there, Joan!”

 

Joan smiled as she approached the towel that the older blonde was on, running a hand through her now wet hair. “Hey, Miss Goodwitch! I didn’t know you’d be here today.” The young girl smiled as she brought her hands behind her back, gently playing with one of the lower strands of her hair that almost reached her rear end. “It’s a nice day, isn’t it?~” There was a sense of cheerfulness and excitement in her voice as she turned around and face the water again. “Plus, the water isn’t too bad. Almost makes me want to stay in it all day.”   
  
A soft sigh left the older woman’s lips, despite her smile and the joyful look in her eyes. “Joan, you are aware that if you spend enough time in the water, what white bikini won’t hide anything from anyone that happens to see you, right? Like me for example?” Reaching forward, Glynda gently pinched the young girl’s ass with a giggle, making her jump. When her student turned around, the blonde teacher grabbed her wrist and started to drag the blonde student to a more secluded area. “There’s something I want to ask you, dear.”   
  
“O-Oh? What’s that?” A soft blush radiated on Joan’s cheeks as she looked up at her teacher, wondering just why the woman pinched her rear end and mentioned being able to see through her bikini. It made the young girl think that the older woman was starting to flirt with her. “Are you okay today, Miss Good-” The younger blonde fell silent with the feeling of her teacher’s lips pressing against her own, causing her blush to only worsen. However, despite not returning the affection, the blue-eyed girl didn’t pull away or try to run from the woman, the kiss dizzying enough in her mind.

 

“I want you to suck my cock, Joan.” Glynda smiled as she slowly pulled away from the younger blonde’s lips, her eyes locked on the girl’s cute face as she reached for her own bikini bottom. It didn’t exactly matter to the woman that she was being so forward with her student, pulling her bottoms to the side and licking her lips as her thick cock sprung free. “As your teacher, I think it’s only fair that I be the one to make sure you’re well versed in pleasure.”

 

“I-I don’t know, Miss Goodwitch… I’ve never done anything like this before…” Joan slowly got down on her knees, keeping her eyes locked on the woman’s cock and not seeming to care about her female teacher had one. However, the feeling of the older woman’s hand slowly running through her hair was enough to push her forward, her soft lips planting a kiss on the head of the woman’s shaft. There was no resistance from the blue-eyed girl, but she took her time swirling her tongue around the head of the shaft, feeling the grip on the back of her head get just a bit tighter the longer she did it.

 

Glynda watched as the young girl slowly gave in without any trouble, her tongue traveling along her lips as she pulled Joan closer to her hard cock, wanting her to get to actually sucking it. Of course, she wasn’t going to force it on the young girl, but getting what she wanted was only going to make today that much better for her. After another moment, her young student wrapped those soft lips around her cock, earning a quiet moan from the green-eyed woman. “There you go.~” The teacher quickly sank into the pleasure that was brought to her by the young girl bobbing her head back and forth, taking things slow but clearly knowing what to do in a situation like this.

 

It tasted better than she expected, keeping her tongue on the underside of Glynda’s cock as she bobbed her head. However, the further down she pushed and the more she took into her mouth and throat, the more of her own teacher’s cock she wanted. It wasn’t long before there was a throbbing desire to have the cock buried inside of her cunt, a soft moan leaving her as she felt the member pulsing in her mouth. Though, that didn’t stop Joan from keeping her pace and pushing a bit harder and faster than before, slowly getting into what she was doing without trying to seem obvious about it.

 

Leaning her head back, Glynda just soaked in the pleasure that Joan was bringing her, soft moans escaping her lips. Having a student suck her cock was far better than she would’ve ever expected, a smile spreading across her face as she began to slowly pump her hips back and forth into the blue-eyed girl’s mouth. A loud moan left her as she reached the back of the younger blonde’s throat, feeling the girl purposefully swallow around her shaft. “Damn… I never would’ve thought one of my students would be a natural at this.~”

 

Slowly pulling back, Joan only smiled and placed another kiss on the tip of Glynda’s cock, a thin strand of saliva connecting the shaft to her lips. “G-Glynda… I… I want you to fuck me… Please… If it felt that good in my mouth…” Before she knew it, the younger of the two found herself on her back in the sand, the heat radiating throughout her body and making her shudder for a moment. “Please…” That was all she needed to say before earning a nod and a soft kiss from her teacher, the older woman’s hands slowly and gently exploring her body before pulling the bikini top over her breasts and the bottom to the side, exposing her tight cunt.

 

The older woman gently bit her lip as she looked at her student’s eyes, laying over her and resting her hard and spit-shined cock against the young girl’s pussy. The words ‘first time’ rang in her mind yet again, purposefully leaning forward and placing another kiss on the girl’s soft lips. Glynda knew the pain and pleasure that being penetrated the first time could bring and she wanted to make sure that Joan felt her best, bringing a hand to the girl’s breast and gently kneading and squeezing it while she forced the first few inches of her shaft into the student. It was easy to hear the pained whine leave the virgin as she slowly pushed inch after inch into her tight and unused cunt, stopping only when she felt the girl’s nails sink into her sides. “Just let me know when I can move again, Joan.~”

 

Taking a deep breath, the younger blonde did her best to forget the pain, wanting her body to quickly get used to the feeling of being stuffed with cock so she could enjoy this moment with Glynda. But the pain just didn’t go away, only slowly being replaced with pleasure. “Y-You can move now…” A sharp and blissful gasp left the young girl as she felt her teacher sink her teeth into her neck, the pain suddenly and temporarily transferring from one portion of her body to another, just at the perfect moment before the woman bottomed out inside of her. She just had her virginity taken by her teacher and now she was on her back and stuffed with cock, causing the girl to shudder and writhe in place in the sand. “Please, Glynda… Fuck me…”

 

The older woman nodded and didn’t hesitate to start thrusting, slowly pulling back until only a few inches of her thick shaft remained inside the girl before slamming back inside to her base. Over and over again, thrust after thrust, Glynda was earning loud and genuine moans from the young girl she was plowing into. Today started off as just a trip to the beach to relax, but now here she was, fucking her favorite student into the sand and enjoying the heat on her back in the process. Quiet moans and groans rumbled in her throat, however, when she felt Joan’s inner walls tighten around her cock, giving a small amount of resistance to her thrusting.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop it from feeling incredible to Joan, the feeling of a perfect cock pumping inside of her back and forth like a piston. It was wonderful, making the girl nearly scream out in pleasure despite it being her first time. She quickly wrapped her arms around the older blonde’s neck and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, feeling her orgasm starting to build rather quickly. The combination of a hand playing with her breast, a thick cock pumping in and out of her inner walls, and the fact that this was her teacher and not a fellow student only added to the ecstasy that was washing over her body. However, it was easy for both of them to tell when Glynda was getting closer and closer to her orgasm, both of them feeling the dick pulse and throb inside of the young girl. “I-It’s okay, Glynda… I want you to cum inside of me…”

 

That was all the permissions Glynda needed, throwing her head back and moaning into the air as she came right then and there. Rope after rope of her potent cum flooded the young girl’s womb, filling it and painting her inner walls white with her seed. It was a wonderful feeling and a bonus to her day, being able to creampie such a beautiful student at the beach without being caught. However, the older woman was very slow to pull her shaft out of the young girl’s cunt, enjoying the feeling of a spasming pussy around her dick.

 

The feeling of being pumped full of hot cum was enough to send Joan over the edge of her already building orgasm, a lustful smile spreading across her features while she writhed and squirmed in the sand like there was no tomorrow. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the cock that very slowly pulled out of her, trying to milk it for all it’s worth while it was still inside of her. However, when it did finally slip out of her, the young blue-eyed girl eagerly sat up and captured the green-eyed woman’s lips in a loving and passionate kiss. “That felt incredible, Glynda…”   
  
“Good. I’m glad we both got something good out of it.~” Rising to her feel, Glynda easily picked the young girl up out of the sand and adjusted her white and gold bikini to cover her body once again, making sure to hide her cock away in her own swimsuit after a moment. “There. Now, it’s about time I head home. I’ve been here long enough to enjoy myself and I’ve still got paperwork to do.” Wrapping an arm around her student’s waist, the green-eyed woman pulled her into one final kiss before stepping past her. “Feel free to stay late in class if you want more of what just happened!~” She could almost feel the young girl’s eyes on her rear end as she walked away, bring a smile to her face.   
  


With that invitation, there was no possible chance that Joan wasn’t going to stay after class from now on, possibly even every day. “I’ll make sure to be there! Take care Miss Goodwitch!~” Joan smiled and licked her lips as she could still feel the teacher’s warm cum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda and Joan continue their secret relationship, playing to their roles as teacher and student.

“I never would’ve thought that you of all people would be such a naughty student, Joan. Sneaking in to your teacher’s bedroom at night just to get a peak of her in the shower.~” Glynda couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she stepped out of her bathroom with a smile on her face, still dripping wet from the shower and knowing that her young and blonde student was getting a good view of her toned body. “Tell me something, dear. Are you ready for the punishment that comes with doing something like this?”   
  
Joan didn’t know what to say, a lump of joy in her throat at the sight of the older woman’s body and cock, eyes locked on the growing member. “W-Whatever it is, ma’am… I’d be happy to do it.”   
  
“Oh, I know you will be.” The green-eyed woman didn’t hesitate to sit down on her bed, not caring about the fact that water was still dripping off of her body. Scooting forward just a little bit, the older woman made sure that both her ass were off the bed to give Joan enough room to see. “You’re going to eat my ass, understand?~” Before Glynda could properly adjust herself to get comfortable on her bed, the younger blonde immediately found her place underneath the teacher’s legs with her cheeks pressed against the older woman’s soft thighs. “Glad to see that my students can still be so eager.”   
  
Joan didn’t say a word as she pushed forward and dragged her tongue along her teacher’s ass cheek, gently grabbing her legs and pushing them up toward the ceiling to give her a better angle. Of course, that didn’t stop her from enjoying the feeling of her teacher’s cock against her forehead, even going as far as to smile and press herself against the thick shaft while she sat there and pushed her tongue into her teacher’s back door. It tasted just as wonderful as she had expected it to, even though the two were doing this in complete secret and forced to try and keep themselves contained during the day. With the young Arc still in classes, the duo knew that it would be frowned upon for them to be seen together in such a manner, especially if anyone found out that the two were in a relationship and not just relieving stress.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop Glynda from leaning her head back and letting hot and heavy moans leave her, the feeling of having her beloved girlfriend’s tongue play with her asshole only making her more excited than when she asked Joan to come by while she was in the shower. “That’s it, Joan. Be a good student and learn just what it’s like to please your beloved with your tongue. Practice your oral skills enough, and you’ll make any man or woman quiver and drop to their knees just for you.~” The older woman was more than happy to ride the high of having someone so young and beautiful choose her of all people to be with, despite knowing how wrong it was and how much trouble both of them could get in if they were caught. But that didn’t stop her from being a good ‘teacher’ in this moment and running her hand through the student’s golden locks.

 

The young student was happy to oblige by her teacher’s wish, pushing her head forward and smiling as she teasingly dragged her tongue in a circle around the tight hold, relishing in the soft and happy moans that left the older woman. Of course, a soft gasp left her at the sudden feeling of being pushed back onto the floor and on her rear end with a light thud, a soft whine leaving the young blonde as she was left to look at Glynda and see the loving yet menacing look in her eyes. “M-Miss Goodwitch…?”   
  
“Please, call me Glynda. It makes things much more personal.” The older woman licked her lips as she picked her student up off the ground and bent her over the bed, forcing Joan’s rear end to point out toward her as her hard cock rested against one of the soft and plump ass cheeks. “I think it’s time we move on to your next lesson, don’t you? It’s time you learn how to handle and love having a thick cock inside of your ass.~” Ignoring the soft whining that was leaving Joan, Glynda was quick to bring her hand into the air and swat it back down, purposefully making it land on the blue-eyed student’s plump rear end and cause it to turn red as a result of the impact. Of course, the green-eyed woman was more than happy to hear the sharp yelp that left the young girl from the spanking, prompting her to repeat the process all over again.

 

On the other hand, Joan could feel was the softness of the sheets against her stomach and her cheek combined with the warmth and excitement of knowing she was about to get fucked as well as the sharp and blissful pain of having the older woman smack her ass over and over again. All in all, it was a blissfully perfect experience that the younger blonde couldn’t believe she was feeling, though she still enjoyed each and every second of it. With sharp and eager breaths and moans leaving her, the young woman almost failed to notice the cock that was pushing into her ass, those blissful sounds quickly changing to ones of pain and frustration. “G-Glynda, it hurts…”   
  
“Of course it does. It’s your first time having something back here, isn’t it? It hurt when I took your virginity too, remember?” The older woman licked her lips as she continued to slowly force inch after inch of her cock into the younger blonde, spanking her once again but this time getting a firm grip on her supple ass cheek. “You need to learn the pleasure of having your ass fucked just like how I fucked your pussy on the beach.” Glynda couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she remembered what the two of them did together a week ago while at the beach, remembering just how sweet and wonderful it felt to actually fuck her student’s tight pussy back then. But now it was time to fuck Joan’s ass and she couldn’t be happier that she wasn’t actually causing any damage to her in the process, proceeding to gently knead the girl’s soft ass cheek in her hand.

 

“Y-Yes, ma’am…” Joan knew better than to argue with Glynda, especially after being in her class and seeing just how she treated those that misbehaved. Of course, there was no denying the sense of pleasure that was welling up inside of her when the older woman finally bottomed out inside of her tight ass. Despite feeling like she was being split in half from the thick cock, the young blonde couldn’t help but smile and moan into the sheets as the older woman started pumping her hips back and forth. There was no time to adjust, no time to get used to the feeling of being full, and no point in complaining about it when the pleasure and pain surging through the student’s body both spiked and she was able to feel herself getting wetter from it. Low and quiet grunts started to leave the young student as she did her best to take the anal pounding, quickly learning to actually enjoying the pain that she was receiving.

 

Of course, Glynda was the one feeling most of the pleasure, but it didn’t stop her from doing her best to get her beloved student off as well. Leaning forward and pressing her full breasts against Joan’s back, the older woman was quick to wrap an arm around the girl’s waist and start toying with her clit. “Tell me, does it feel good, Joan? Having your teacher’s cock inside of you.” When the only answer she got was a loud and affirmative moan, the green-eyed woman knew that she was doing things right, happily sinking her teeth into the younger blonde’s neck.

 

Joan’s mind was a blur, a cloud of nothing but pain and pleasure and the feeling of Glynda’s cock inside of her. It was wonderful, feeling like she was being split in two over and over again as the older woman thrust away inside of her tight ass, stuffing her each and every time. It almost sent the young girl over the moan, a loud moan leaving her with each thrust and each time the green-eyed woman’s tongue dragged around the bite marks that she had left. “M-More… Please… G-Glynda…”   
  
“More what, sweetheart? You need to tell me what you want if you plan to get it.~” The older woman was quick to bring her free hand up and swat Joan’s plump rear end once again, a happy chuckle leaving her from the pure moan that left the young student.   
  
“Fuck me more… Please! Cum inside of me, just like on the beach.” Joan couldn’t believe the words that came out of her mouth, knowing they were genuine but not knowing that she was capable of begging for something like this. But that didn’t stop her from throwing her head back and meeting the older woman’s lips for a heated kiss, her body shuddering and quivering in joy as she felt the thick cock pulse and throb inside of her. Before the young blonde could pull away from the kiss and scream that she was cumming, a powerful orgasm tore through her body, causing her hips to buck and her back to arch as her inner walls tightened and her mind clouded even more.

 

With the feeling of her lover’s anal walls clamping down around her shaft, Glynda was forced over the edge into her own orgasm, moaning into her student’s ear as she came. Rope after rope of cum left her and flooded the blue-eyed girl’s plump rear end, painting her walls white and filling her with more cum than either of them expected. Even as her hips slowly crawled to a stop, the older woman couldn’t stop herself from panting and moaning into the young girl’s ear, gently nibbling on it as she just enjoyed the overly sensitive feeling of having a tight ass around her shaft. “That… Was incredible, Joan… I didn’t think you’d love anal that much right away.~”   
  
“Maybe… Maybe if my girlfriend didn’t have such… A wonderful cock… I wouldn’t love it.~” A soft chuckle left the young student as she gripped the sheets and slowly pulled herself away from the older woman, gasping as her as was suddenly left empty and void of the cock she loved so much. “But did you really… Have to play the teacher angle so much? It was pretty cheesy.~”   
  
“Oh, ha ha. You still enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?~” Glynda was more than happy to crawl onto the bed and wrap her arms around her student’s body, pulling Joan close to her and planting a soft and loving kiss on her cheek. “If not, we can go for round two and see just how much more you’d enjoy it a second time around.” The older woman let out a soft sigh as her still hard cock pressed against the blue-eyed girl’s supple ass cheeks, happily dragging her tongue along the younger blonde’s ear.

 

“You know what I want…? I think I’d like to see you in the shower again, Glynda… Seeing you step out, dripping wet and with your cock hard? I think I could get addicted to that sight.~” The young girl let out a soft laugh as she rolled over in place to look her lover in the eyes, placing a loving kiss onto her lips and snuggling closer to Glynda. “But, I’m also perfectly fine with just sitting here on your bed with you. Being close to you is more than enough for me.”


End file.
